Absence makes the heart grow fonder
by caz1969
Summary: No summary - not written in a while so hope you like.


"Gil have you got my passport", Sara shouted from the bedroom, Sara was packing to go back to Vegas; "Gil", Sara shouted again as she zipped up the bag she was packing.

Grissom was standing watching Sara from the other room, as Sara turned she saw Grissom watching her, Grissom walked towards Sara, locking eyes they both smiled, as Grissom walked into the bedroom "I'm going to miss you", he kissed Sara, as they kissed Sara lost her balance and they both fell onto the bed, they could feel each other smile as they kissed, "I'm going to miss this", Grissom said as he ran his hand through Sara's hair , "and this, he said as he deepened the kiss.

"I'm going to miss this too", Sara said as she pushed Grissom onto his back and straddled him.

"Have we time", Grissom said as he started to unbutton Sara's blouse.

Sara nodded and leaned down to kiss the man she had loved forever.

As they stood at the airport holding each other Grissom took Sara's hand and placed a piece of paper in her hand, "Don't read it till you are on the plane", Grissom said smiling,

Sara looked down at her hand, "Look under your pillow when you get home", Sara said smiling.

They both said a the same time, "I love you", both laughing they kissed and hugged each other tight,

As the flight was announced for boarding Grissom held Sara's face in his hands, "Call me when you land"

Sara nodded and kissed Grissom, "Love you Gil Grissom",

"Love you too Sara Grissom", Grissom said as he smiled and kissed his wife for the last time for a while.

Sara sat looking out the window, as she opened the piece of paper she smiled and laughed.

Grissom had got back to the flat after hanging his jacket up he sat on the bed to take his shoes off, turning round to look at the pillow at the end of the bed he smiled and leaned over picking up the pillow to find a piece of paper, reading it he smiled then looking at the framed picture at the side of the bed he lay on top of the bed with the paper still in his hand, it felt empty with Sara gone, but he knew they would be together soon, and as Grissom fell asleep the piece of paper fell onto the bed.

Grissom woke to the sound of his cell phone ringing he jumped up from the bed looking round he saw the phone over on the dresser, he smiled when he saw Sara's name on the screen, "Great minds think alike", Grissom said

Sara laughed, "Just what I thought when I read your note, I have just landed, just waiting on my luggage", Sara said,

"Are you still going to surprise them or have you called Greg to pick you up?" asked Grissom,

Sara laughed, she wanted to call Greg but thought a surprise would be better,"Surprise them", Sara said,

There was a long pause before Grissom said, "The flat is empty without you, and I went to call out your name when I woke earlier, it won't be for long, miss you Sara".

"Miss you too Gil, and like my note said, _absence makes the heart grow fonder_, I see my luggage now, will call you once I surprise them all at the lab", Sara said.

"Ok honey, let them all know I was asking for them, and don't over do it, love you Mrs Grissom", Grissom said

"Yes boss, Love you Mr Grissom bye", Sara said

Grissom laughed and they both hung up there cell phones.

Sara could hear voices and turned round to see Ecklie walking out the room, looking behind him she could see Catherine, Nick and another man in the room, as she walked towards them she couldn't stop smiling, Catherine looked up and couldn't believe her eyes, "Sara, what are you doing here?", Catherine said,

Nick grabbed Sara, "It's great to see you", still hugging Sara,

After Sara explained why she was back in Vegas and was introduced to Ray they all talked asking Sara question after question,

"You look great, why don't we all meet after shift", Catherine said as she made her way out the door,

"Sounds good, and if I remember right its Greg's turn to pay, "Sara said

Catherine and Nick both laughed, "Find Greg he will get you up to speed on his case and I will see you later", Catherine said just as Greg walked into the room

Did I hear my name", Greg said walking into the room, "Sara", Greg said as he walked over to Sara , "What are you doing here and where is Grissom", Greg said looking out the room

"I will explain later but right now we have a case to solve I believe", Sara said taking Greg's arm and they both walked down the corridor laughing.

Sara sat at the airport, she had lost count of the amount of times she had sat at the same airport over the last year, sighing she sat back in the chair,

"You ok?" Grissom asked as he took Sara's hand,

Smiling Sara said, "Just thinking back over the last year, just glad this time I won't be on my own on this flight", Sara said squeezing Grissom's hand.

"It was good to see everyone, but I will be glad to get you all to myself once we get back to Paris", Grissom said leaning over to kiss Sara,

Grissom had surprised Sara the week before and turned up in Vegas, they spent most of the time with the others going out for meals and catching up, and also Grissom had a few things to sort out.

Sara laughed and nodded, "I enjoyed the last year, well apart from being apart from you but as the note said _absence makes the heart grow fonder", _Sara said.

Grissom smiled and nodded, "Let's go Mrs Grissom, it's time", Grissom said.

They both stood up and hand in hand walked towards the gate.

**PARIS**

As Sara got out the taxi she looked at the building in front of her, turning to Grissom she said, "Gil why are we here?"

Grissom walked to stand beside Sara and putting his arms around her he said, "This is our new home", Grissom said,

"But how can we afford this, we talked about this place when we first arrived in Paris", Sara said looking at Grissom.

Grissom smiled and said, "The money from selling the house in Vegas and the money my mother left me we can afford it, and I know how much you fell in love with the place",

Sara put her arms around Grissom's neck and pulled him towards her, kissing him she could feel him smiling against her lips, the toot of the car horn made them realise they had an audience.

They had been in the new house for six months, Sara still couldn't believe Grissom had surprised her with the house, she had no idea, as Sara lay in bed looking at the vase of flowers on the bedside table, smiling she thought back to the morning she had thought Grissom had left after there first night together, closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep.

**SARA'S FLAT (Years before)**

_It was the morning after Sara Sidle had spent the night with Gil Grissom, as she sat on her sofa looking out the window at the rain pouring down she looked sad, as she wiped a tear away from her face she looked over a t the vase of flowers on the table, Sara had opened the door the night before to Gil Grissom standing holding a vase with flowers, all she wanted to do was throw the flowers out and she could always give the vase into a charity shop._

_As Sara closed her eyes she heard a knock at her door, not wanting to move she pulled her housecoat to her chest hoping whoever it was would go away, go away she thought to herself as the person on the other side of the door knocked again, Sara sighed and got up from the chair_

_As she started to open the door she spoke louder than she normally would, "What!", when the door opened full she saw a soaking wet Gil Grissom with a bag in each hand, _

"_Took your time, have you got a towel, I'm soaked", Grissom said as he walked into the flat, stopping to give Sara a kiss before walking into the kitchen and placing the bags on the table._

_Grissom walked back out from the kitchen, "You ok Sara"? Grissom asked as he walked towards Sara who had grabbed a towel from the bathroom, Sara hadn't said anything else since she opened the door._

_Taking the towel from Sara he dried off his hair and dried his face on the towel, Sara stood looking at him, "What"? Grissom said looking at Sara._

_Sara didn't say anything she just moved closer to him and started to unbutton his wet shirt, as she opened the shirt she kissed his chest, as the shirt dropped to the floor she was already starting to take his trousers off._

_Grissom smiled and placed both hands on Sara's face, tilting her head up and looking into her eyes Grissom said, "You thought I had gone?" not waiting on an answer Grissom kissed Sara, he kicked his shoes off and his trousers fell to the floor, kicking them off he picked her up and as he kissed her he took Sara into the bedroom._

_As they lay in bed a while later Sara said "Sorry",_

_Grissom pulled her closer and said, "I should have left a note, I woke up and you looked so peaceful, so I didn't want to wake you up, I went to make breakfast and saw you didn't have much in so thought I would run to the shop but didn't realise it was raining till I got outside", he then looked into her eyes and said, "Sara I have lost so much time without you in my life, I wont be going anywhere without you", Sara smiled and kissed Grissom, they both fell asleep in each others arms._

**PARIS**

Sara woke up and looked over at the vase, she knew it wasn't the same vase but it was identical, she couldn't believe the day she walked into the house and saw it, Grissom had left a note beside it saying, _hope you like the new vase will be home after 8pm with something to go with it_.

Sara's eyes started to water at the years they had been together the highs and lows but she was just happy that they had ended up staying together in the end.

Sara could feel Grissom move beside her, she could feel his breath before he kissed her neck, wrapping his arm around Sara he snuggled in more. Sara took his hand in hers and kissed it, "I love you so much Gil", Sara said as she turned to face him,

"Hey what's wrong"? Grissom said brushing the tears from Sara's face

Sara didn't say anything, she just laughed,

"Are you happy Sara"? Grissom asked

"More than I have ever been, I was just thinking back to the first night we spent together", Sara said touching Grissom's face, she loved him when he grew his beard even if she did come out in a rash, and she also loved him when he shaved it all off, she just loved Gil Grissom whatever.

Grissom smiled and said, "The same morning you thought I had left",

Sara sighed, "You always spoil it Gil, but ok I was thinking about that too, do you know it is on this day all those years ago we woke up together",

Grissom smirked and kissed Sara on the lips then pulled the covers back and got up from the bed, "Stay here", he said as he left the bedroom with no clothes on,

Sara watched him walk out the bedroom naked, smiling she pulled the covers over her body, a few minutes later Grissom appeared with a white box that had a pink ribbon round it, he smiled as he looked at Sara, "I was going to give you this tonight but now seems a good time",

"Why what's happening tonight", Sara asked.

"We are going to have a nice meal followed by an early night, just like that same night all those years ago", Grissom said handing Sara the box.

Sara looked at Grissom then to the box, "Open it", Grissom said

Sara untied the ribbon slowly and as she went to open the box she leaned over and kissed Grissom, "Thanks Gil" she said smiling at him

"You don't know what it is yet", Grissom said.

Sara opened the box and picked up a silver chain with a silver butterfly hanging from it,

"It's to replace the one you lost", Grissom said as he took the chain from Sara and put it round her neck. "And today we are going shopping for a new dress",

Sara laughed, "Why what's up with the one you have?" Sara asked as they both got back under the covers.

Grissom laughed as he took Sara in his arms, "For you dear, I just want to treat my wife",

Sara laughed then kissed his chin then looked into his eyes, "Are you happy Gil?" Sara asked,

"I am always happy when I am with you Sara, I know I don't say it enough but you are the love of my life Sara ", Grissom said as he touched the butterfly on the chain,

Sara pushed Grissom onto his back and straddled him.

Looking into Sara's eyes Grissom said, "I think we might not make the shops today",

Sara laughed as she leaned down she said, "I think you might be right, what time is dinner booked",

"We have plenty of time", Grissom said holding Sara's hips,

"Good as I have plans of my own right now", Sara said

Grissom smiled and said, "I'm all yours Mrs Grissom",

"And you are all mine Mr Grissom", said Sara

**THE END**


End file.
